Slade's Ultimate Machine
by FanFic4Life
Summary: Slade builds the ultimate machine, and the Titans have to stop him! I need some reviews so I know how I am doing, so please R&R!
1. Stop Slade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Well I hope you guys like this! It's got action and comedy, so please R&R!**

* * *

Slade kicks Robin to the ground, and Robin's mouth starts bleeding as Robin wipes the blood away.

"You are no match for me." said Slade as he walked by Robin who was kneeling on the ground.

A blue light shoots into Slade and he get's knocked into a wall.

"Booya!" Cyborg screamed after blasting Slade with his Sonic Cannon.

Cyborg kisses his Sonic Cannon.

"It's over Slade, give up!" said Robin as he got back up to his feet.

"Slade laughs and stands up"

"I'm just getting started!" said Slade who got up after being hit with Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

"Bring it on!" said Robin as he started running at Slade.

Slade jumps at Robin and Cyborg.

(Titans Tower)

"Friend Raven, and friend Beastboy." said Starfire as she walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"What is it Starfire?" said BeastBoy looking confused.

"I have made food for lunch."

"Great! Im starving." said BeastBoy as he jumped out of the chair where he was playing a video game.

"Good, follow me everyone." said Starfire as she lead Raven and BeastBoy into the kitchen.

Starfire, BeastBoy and Raven walk into the kitchen.

"What is that?" said BeastBoy as he started looking confused again.

"Pizza covered in mint flavored jelly, with chewy tomato sauce!" said Starfire as she smiled again.

"I think I'll pass Star." said BeastBoy with a weird look on his face.

"Me too." said Raven as she put her hands over her nose.

"What, you don't like it?" said Starfire as she started to look sad.

"Yeah! Sure we do, don't we Raven?" said BeastBoy as he got a fake smile on his face.

"What? Oh yeah, we sure love, whatever that is." said Raven.

BeastBoy takes a piece off and stuffs it in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, this is great." said BeastBoy as he started to chew slowly.

"Raven, why don't you eat some?" said Starfire with a confused look on her face.

BeastBoy runs to the bathroom and you can hear him coughing.

"Well I'm not to fond of throwing up" said Raven as she left the kitchen.

(Back to the fight between Slade, Robin, and Cyborg)

"Take this!" Cyborg screamed.

Cyborg shoots his Sonic Cannon at Slade, and the big blue blast knocks him into a machine.

"Let's finish this while he's down Cyborg!" said Robin as he charged at Slade with his grappling hook.

Robin shoots his grappling hook up into the air, and swings into Slade, kicking him into a small machine.

"You both are lucky, I have to leave now." said Slade as he turned around.

"Your not going anywhere!" said Robin, as he ran at Slade and jumped in the air getting ready to kick Slade.

Slade pushes a button on the machine he got kicked into, and turns around with a gun and gas starts to come out of it. And fill the whole place with gas so Robin and Cyborg can't see, and when the smoke finally clears, Slade is gone.

"Where did he go?" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know, let's just get out of here." said Robin.

Cyborg and Robin walk out of the building.

"We almost had him!" said Robin as he and Cyborg started walking to the Titans Tower.

"Don't worry about him, we can get him next time." said Cyborg as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

(Later at the Teen Titans Tower)

"And we almost had him!" Robin screamed.

"Did you stop his plan?" said BeastBoy.

"No, we didn't destroy the weapon machine, when the smoke cleared, the machine was missing" said Robin as he looked at the ground.

"Yeah, and now he can make any weapon he wants!"

"Fire, Water, and more" said Robin.

"Don't worry Robin, we can get him the next time he shows up, anyway I'm starving!" said Cyborg as slobber dropped from his mouth.

"You won't be after you see the leftover food we have" said Raven as she took a seat on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" said Robin with a confused look on his face.

"Starfire made more food then she meant to and well, the only thing we have left, is what she made for lunch." said BeastBoy as he stuck his tongue out.

"Was it that bad?" said Robin as he looked at BeastBoy.

"Let's just say, you won't be so hungry once you see it." said Raven as she looked away and closed her eyes.

When all of a sudden red lights start flashing over the Teen Titans Tower.

"Titans trouble!" shouted Robin as he jumped up from the couch.

The lights turn off and their TV comes on as Starfire walks into the room.

"What the?" said BeastBoy, who turned to the TV and started looking confused.

"What is going on?" said Starfire as she also looked at the TV.

Slade appears on the TV in an old abandoned warehouse.

"Nice to see you again." said Slade as he walked over to a small machine.

"We can't say the same!" said Cyborg as he put his fist in a ball.

"I think you have bigger problems, like putting out a fire" said Slade.

"What are you talking about Slade?" Robin shouted as he also put his fist in a ball.

"Well just take a look out of your big window" said Slade as the lights came back on.

The Titans walk over to the window and all they can see is the city, smoke and fire.

"Oh and that's not all, soon I will have my earthquake weapon and let's just say, that's not a good thing for you." said Slade as he started to laugh.

"Slade! This isn't over!" Robin screamed.

* * *

**If you guys like this, then I will try to get chapter 2 up soon! **


	2. SladeQuake

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

I have had so much fun writing this, and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it! So please R&R!

* * *

"Starfire can fly me, Raven can fly Cyborg, and BeastBoy can fly himself!" said Robin as he and the other Titans left the tower.

Minutes later the Titans got to the city, but all they could see was smoke and hear people screaming in fear.

"There is too much smoke!" said Cyborg.

"I can take care of it, azrath mestrio synthose!" said Raven as she put her hands in the air as they started to glow black.

Meanwhile Starfire used a starbolt to break open the fire hydrant but it wasn't enough to put the fire out.

"This isn't enough, we have to find more water!" Robin shouted.

Meanwhile BeastBoy turned himself into a elephant, sucking any water he saw, and spitting it into the air hoping it would fall and put the fire out.

"There is just too much fire!" said BeastBoy as he looked around and all he could see was smoke and fire.

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake.

"Slade must have made his new earthquake weapon already!" said Robin as he started to look shocked.

BeastBoy turned himself into a bird and flew up into the air looking for any of the Titans.

"Hey Robin, Starfire!" BeastBoy shouted as he and Raven ran up to them.

"Slade must have..." said Cyborg, but was interrupted Robin before he could finish.

"Made the earthquake weapon!" said Robin as he was still shocked from what was happening.

When all of a sudden, Cyborg get's hit with something and the blue machine part of him starts to crack open and he falls to the ground.

"Cyborg!" Robin screamed as he looked over at what hit Cyborg and he saw Slade standing with a big gun.

"Yes, the earthquake gun, weapon, call it whatever you want, but I call it, the end of the Titans." said Slade as he aimed at Raven and started to shoot.

"azrath mestrio synthose!" said Raven as her hands, and the line of yellow light started to glow black.

"Now why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?" said Raven as the light shot back at Slade and his weapon started to break.

"No!" screamed Slade.

"What's going on?" said BeastBoy as he ran up behind Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg.

Raven and the other Titans accept for Cyborg turned to BeastBoy.

"Help." said Cyborg as he tried to get up.

"Cyborg!" shouted Starfire.

Robin, Raven, and BeastBoy turned around and all they could see, was smoke, fire, Cyborg on the ground, Starfire trying to help him up, and that Slade was gone.

"Not again!" Robin shouted as he could see the fire growing and the ground starting to break even more.

And then, Cyborg's blue light turned off.

"We can't beat Slade, who know's what weapon he's going to make next" said Robin as he started to kneel.

And then Robin could fell something cold drop on his head.

"What?" said Robin as he looked up into the sky.

"Water?"

Robin got back up on his feet.

"Water, Slade's going to drown the whole city!" Robin shouted.

And then the Titans looked at each other, and all of the destruction around them, and they thought, that Slade, was going to win...

* * *

**It was fun writing chapter 2! I really hope everyone enjoyed this, I'm trying my best! And I will try to get chapter 3 up soon!**


	3. Slade's Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

A chapter 3! I really need some reviews so I know how I'm doing. So please enjoy, and R&R!**

* * *

**

Cyborg had to be carried by all of the Titans to the Titans Tower. Robin, turned the TV on.

"Get inside of a house or building immediately." said a weather man on the TV.

The water put the fire out by now, but buildings, cars, and more things, have been destroyed.

"This is how it's going to end?" said Robin as he walked over to the huge window, and looked out at the water getting higher and higher.

"How do we fix Cyborg?" said Starfire as she looked at Robin.

"There's no point..." said Robin as he kept looking out of the window.

"Your giving up?" said Raven as she turned to Robin.

"Yes" said Robin as he turned around to the other Titans.

"But we must find a way to stop Slade!" said Starfire.

"Good choice." said BeastBoy as he started to smile.

BeastBoy turned into a Rhino and charged at Robin.

"Look out Robin!" shouted Starfire.

But before Robin could get out of the way, BeastBoy had already sent him into and out of the window.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted as she ran over to the window and saw Robin fall into the water.

"What are you thinking?" said Raven as her hands started to glow.

"I'm thinking that was Slade!" said BeastBoy as he turned around to Raven.

"Azrath Mestrio Synthose!" said Raven as her hands started to glow.

"Think about it! Slade can make any weapon he wants, even a body control machine!" said BeastBoy.

"Then how do I know your not Slade right now?" said Raven as she didn't let her guard down.

"You can't be serious!" said BeastBoy as a couch started to glow black.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" said BeastBoy as he jumped back almost falling out of the window.

"Stop it!" said Starfire.

Raven and BeastBoy turned to Starfire.

"Don't you see, Slade has turned us against each other!" said Starfire.

"If it wasn't for Robin and Cyborg, none of this would have every happened!" said BeastBoy as he put his fist in a ball.

The glass had been broken by Robin, and the water got so high it started to come into the tower.

"And now, we are going to drown, thanks to them!" said Raven.

All of a sudden, Raven, BeastBoy, and Starfire could hear thunder.

"Everyone, away from the water!" screamed BeastBoy as he jumped away from the window.

The lighting shot into the tower and sparks started to fly out of the water.

"Let's fly out of here and fast!" said BeastBoy who turned into a bird and flew with Raven, and Starfire out of the window.

"Wait! We can't leave Cy..." said BeastBoy, but before he could finish, he got struck by lightning and fell into the water.

The rain was getting louder, and both Raven and Starfire knew, the only way to survive, was to find Slade.

"We have to get back to the city and fast!" said Raven and before Starfire could do anything Raven flew towards the city.

"Wait for me!" said Starfire who flew right behind Raven.

Meanwhile inside of a huge submarine.

"You better hurry Titans, or should I say, two titans?" said Slade who was sitting in a chair.

"Those losers aren't going to survive this one!" said Gizmo he was also sitting in a chair.

"They have no chance!" said Mammoth who was eating all kinds of food.

"Well it seems that the next weapon is done." said Slade as he walked over to his machine and pulled a weapon out.

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire searched every abandoned warehouse they could find.

"Almost there!" said Raven who could barely walk, due to all of the water in the abandoned warehouse.

Raven finally got to a machine and hit a red button. There was a screen on the machine and she started to type in letters.

"Anti, Water weapon..." said Raven who now was almost choking on water.

And then a weapon fell out of the machine and into her hands.

"Please wor.." said Raven who now had to hold her breath.

She aimed the weapon away from the machine and pressed a button on it.

(Back to the submarine)

"Very smart Raven, very smart." said Slade as the Submarine started to lower.

Raven fell to the ground and started to spit out water, but before she could even get to her feet, she could hear something.

"Not again..." said Raven who didn't have the strength to fly.

Raven crawled to the door to get out of the warehouse and all she could see, was a tornado coming towards her. She didn't have the strength to fly and just had to hope that it wouldn't hit her...

* * *

The end of this is gonna have a nice twist.Please R&R, and I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon.


	4. Freezing Titans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Here is chapter 4! I hope everyone likes it, please R&R!**

* * *

The tornado was coming closer and closer to Raven.

"Maybe I can use my powers to stop it, Azrath Mestrion Sy..." But Raven couldn't finish and she fell unconscious.

Back at the submarine.

"Let's get out of here." said Slade who jumped out of the submarine and walked over to a destroyed building.

"Hand me the machine." said Slade not turning around to the other villains.

"Here it is." said Cinderblock who gave it to Slade.

"Let's use this building for shelter." said Slade who was pressing buttons on his machine.

"What for?" said Mammoth who was scratching his head.

"Let's just say, it's about to get really cold." said Slade who picked up his weapon, aimed it at the sky and shot it.

Meanwhile Raven was still unconscious and was dreaming about her adventures with the Titans.

"Raven look out!" said Robin who pushed her out of the way.

"Don't worry about me, just get Slade!" shouted Raven.

Robin turned around and started running towards Slade.

"Give up now Slade!" shouted Robin who was not slowing down.

Slade ran to his helicopter and jumped in.

"Sorry Robin, maybe next time." said Slade who started the helicopter.

"No!" said Robin who shot his grappling hook onto the helicopter.

Slade finally got the helicopter up into the air, with Robin still stuck to it with his grappling hook.

"You Titans just don't know when to give up, do you?" said Slade to himself.

Slade started flying towards a building, and just before he crashed into it, he flew the helicopter up into the air.

"Look out!" shouted Raven, who grabbed Robin just before he hit the building and flew him onto the building.

"Thanks Raven, you got me just in time." said Robin as he watched Slade fly away.

"We almost had him." said Raven as she walked up to Robin.

Raven started to wake up after that.

"My head..." said Raven who still didn't have her strength back.

The tornado was now about only twenty yards away.

"Look out!" Raven heard someone shout.

And Raven could fell herself get picked up.

"Who are you?" said Raven in a quiet voice.

"Your friend Starfire, you do not remember?" said Starfire.

"Of course I remember you." said Raven.

"Good, then you will help me defeat Slade?" said Starfire.

"I cant, I'm too weak..." said Raven.

"Then what will we do?" said Starfire.

"Use Slade's machine against him." said Raven.

"How will we even find Slade?" said Starfire who was confused.

"When Robin, Cyborg and Slade were fighting, Cyborg stuck a computer device to Slade." said Raven.

"What does that do?" said Starfire who was still confused.

"It can track Slade down for us." said Raven.

"Then we must get it and defeat Slade!" shouted Starfire.

"Cyborg put it somewhere in his room, we should be able to find it." said Raven.

"Oh glorious!" shouted Starfire.

Moment's later...

"Soon the Titans won't be able to live, the temperature is dropping fast." said Slade who took a seat in a dirty chair.

"Yeah, and then we can take over this place!" said Gizmo.

"But why do you want us Slade?" said Jinx.

"The truth is, if the Titans somehow survive, I want you to finish them off." said Slade.

"They won't survive, they are too weak." said Mammoth who was eating ten slices pizza.

"Yeah, those geeks are probably freezing right..." but before Gizmo could finish, green bolts started flying through the window.

"No, it can't be!" said Slade who jumped up from his chair.

"You will pay for what you have done to our friends!" shouted Starfire.

"It doesn't matter, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, finish them off!" said Slade.

"Give up now, you Titans can't win!" shouted Mammoth who dropped his pizza.

"Yeah, Slade tells us Cyborg has been destroyed." said Jinx.

"We will fight you either way, we are not going to give up." said Raven as her eyes and hands started glowing black.

"Azrath Mestrion Synthose!" shouted Raven as the ground in the building started to shake.

"What, no way!" shouted Gizmo who was shocked to see the ground moving.

And then Starfire's hands started to glow green.

"This is impossible!" shouted Jinx.

The building then started to lift off of the ground.

"You can't be that strong!" shouted Mammoth.

All of a sudden starbolts started to fly everywhere knocking Mammoth, Jinx, and Gizmo into the wall.

"Now to finish you off!" Raven screamed with an angry look on her face.

"Stop!" Starfire shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted Gizmo who had a scared look on his face.

"They deserve it for what they did to us!" shouted Raven who was flipping the building over.

"It will make us no better then them!" shouted Starfire.

Raven was not listening to Starfire and was about to flip the building over with Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth still in it.

"Then I will have to stop you myself!" Starfire shouted and then she started to shoot starbolts at Raven.

"What are you thinking?" Raven screamed losing her concentration.

"I'm thinking that what you were about to do, was no better than what they are doing." said Starfire who still had her hands pointed at Raven, ready to shoot.

"Fine, but before I do that, I want some answers." said Raven.

Slade escaped during the fight and Raven wanted to know where he was going.

"We don't know anything!" Gizmo screamed.

Ravens hands started to glow black again.

"Really?" said Raven.

"Ok, all I now is that he took his machine and earlier, he did say something about electricity." said Gizmo still holding his hands in front of himself, hoping Raven wouldn't hit him with something.

"This can't be good." Raven said to herself.

"We can still track Slade with this device, but we have to hurry, the snow is melting." said Raven.

"What does that mean." said Starfire looking confused.

"Let's just say, it means, that when all of the snow melts and turns into water, we will be very... shocked." said Raven, who grabbed Starfire and started to fly away.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it! I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon.**


	5. Electricity and Water don't mix well

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Here is chapter five, I hope you like it!

* * *

**"We can still find Slade, he couldn't have gotten to far." said Raven.

Raven and Starfire started flying around until they saw Slade.

"Look, there he is!" Starfire pointed towards Slade who was running across the street with his machine.

"Let's take him down!" said Raven.

Raven started to land, and then Slade took out his machine and fired some electricity at Raven. It shocked Raven and she fell onto the ground.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Slade.

Right after Slade said it, a green starbolt hit him and sent him flying into a building.

"You will be stopped!" said Starfire who started to fire as many starbolts as she could at Slade.

One hit Slade's mask and it started to crack open.

"No!" said Slade as he covered the part of his face where the mask broke.

"Take this!" Starfire shouted.

She flew as fast as she could at Slade and kicked him as hard as she could. Slade fell down on to his knees.

"You think you can stop me?" said Slade he got back onto his feet.

Slade quickly pushed a button on his machine. All of a sudden, electricity was flying everywhere. Some of the ice had turned into water and the electricity started to catch onto the water.

"Enjoy the snow." said Slade.

Starfire didn't notice she was still standing in water and was about to get shocked, when Raven flies by and grabs Starfire's hands taking her to safety on a building.

"Thank you friend." said Starfire.

"We can thank each other later, but now we have to get Slade." said Raven.

They could see Slade running away and followed him.

"Let's finish him!" said Raven.

Slade forgot and left his machine behind, and what he didn't know, is that Raven flew over it and picked it up before they started to chase him.

"Why don't you have a taste medicine?" said Raven.

Raven and Starfire both aimed the machine at Slade and pushed a button on it. Fire started to shoot out of it and it caught onto Slade's back.

"Help!" Slade shouted.

Raven pushed another button and water started to shoot out of it and put the fire out on Slade.

"It looks like we win." said Raven.

"But what about our friends, how will we be able to help them?" said Starfire.

"I'm sure we can figure something out, don't worry." said Raven.

After using the machine to get rid of all the snow and water and everything else. They went back to the Titans Tower.

"You are okay friends!" said Starfire who saw Cyborg and Beastboy laying on the couch, and Robin in a chair.

"My head..." Beastboy said as he put his hand over his head.

"What happened?" said Raven?

"Beastboy said he turned into a squid and was able to swim to the land. And then he turned into a bird and flew back here." said Robin.

"What about you?" said Starfire.

"After falling in the water, Beastboy helped me back to land. We knew that we couldn't let Slade turn us against each other." said Robin.

"You mean you've just been sitting here all day?" Raven shouted.

"No, we were trying to fix Cyborg." said Robin.

"Did you?" said Starfire.

"After this." Robin closes a part on Cyborg's arm.

"There, done." said Robin.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted.

Cyborg started to glow blue again and he started rubbing his head.

"What happened?" said Cyborg.

"Remember he almost destroyed you with his earthquake weapon?" said Robin.

"Yeah, now I remember." said Cyborg.

"But now we have to go after Slade!" said Robin.

"We already did." said Raven.

"You did? Did you stop him?" said Robin.

"Yes, and now we just have to destroy this." said Raven.

Robin looked down to see Raven holding the machine.

"Cyborg, would you like to?" said Robin.

"Gladly." said Cyborg.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and fired at the machine. The machine was blown to small peices and was completely destroyed.

"Booya!" Cyborg shouted.

"I think this counts for some... tofu waffles!" shouted Beastboy.

"That sounds good to me." said Robin.

When all of a sudden, the lights start flashing in the Titans Tower.

"What?" said Robin.

"Guess who." said Jinx.

Robin turned around and got kicked in the face by Jinx.

"We're taking over this place!" said Mammoth.

Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon and knocked Mammoth into a wall. Beastboy changed into a rhino and ran into Mammoth, knocking him into the wall even more. Starfire hit Jinx with starbolts, and Raven hit Gizmo with the couch. And when they were about to get up, Robin kicked Mammoth in the face, Jinx got knocked into the wall by Beastboy who was still in his Rhino form, and Gizmo got hit with the sonic cannon. Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo fell down and were knocked out.

Moments later...

"Hey Robin, sorry about before... I wasn't thinking." said Beastboy.

"I know, it was like Slade wasn't going to lose and we couldn't stop him." said Robin.

"Friends?" said Beastboy.

"Friends." said Robin.

"I'll ask again, who want's some tofu waffles?" said Beastboy.

"Me." said Raven.

Everyone turned to Raven shocked.

"What? I have to eat." said Raven.

* * *

**That was part 5! Please R&R and chapter six should be up soon!**


End file.
